Is there Muuuurder on this Planet?
by TheHemophageress
Summary: After Journey's End, the Doctor is forcefully taken to Santa Barbara by the TARDIS where he meets "psychic" detective Shawn Spencer and pharmaceutical salesman Burton Guster on a spooky case.
1. Prologue

It was silent and peaceful during the beginning of the night of July 8th 2010. At least it was, from Dr. James Crystaals' point of view. He was beyond absolutely excited, probably wouldn't even notice if he got annihilated by a chemical reaction. James zoomed in on a cell that seemed to change from almost furry like to similar to human with his nifty microscope. As James frantically scribbled down the reactions, there a muffled clatter from outside. Frowning, he opened the door with the NO TRESPASSING(And no one gets knocked out by a microscope) sign.

"Hello?" James called. No one should be in the building but him. James added nervously, "Samantha, if that's you, please be careful with the equipment..."

A shadow flickered across James' vision at an impossible speed. James shook his head, attempting to clear his head. "Must be seeing things..." he muttered, closing the door. James sighed, sitting back down in his dim office. There was a sound of fast footsteps, no, paw steps, behind him. James spun around on his office chair, holding a container full of disgusting stomach acid threateningly.

"Samantha, now's not the time for hide and seek..." James gulped in fear, returning to his work. He glanced up at his metal lamp, his eyes widening. There was an orange fluffy wolf with impossibly long teeth and dark blue eyes in the reflection. What threw the scientist off was a black mark that looked somewhat like a star on it's forehead. Other than the starved expression and saber teeth, the wolf was actually quite cute. James grabbed an unused lamp with his hand that wasn't holding the stomach fluid and sprang out of his seat.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!" James caterwauled, stumbling around blindly. He blinked in surprise. The wolf wasn't there. There was a snarl from behind James, deep and very frightening. James spun around, squeaking in fear. The container dropped with a thud, thankfully the acid hadn't been spilled. James back up against the door, the wolf growling and snapping hungrily at him.

"Let me out! Someone! HELP!" James screamed, pounding on the door when he realized it was deadlocked. No one came. James whimpered, sinking to the ground, his heart pounding wildly. Hoping that this will help in someway, James flipped the switch of the very bright lamp, it's bulb facing the wolf. Blinded for a second, he made his way to the phone, every heartbeat could be his last. The orange wolf howled in surprised, blinded by the light. It shook it's massive furry head, blinking to get it's sight back. James punched in 9-1 before he heard the wolf's starved, very cross snarl behind him. He gulped, sweat dripping from his forehead and a tear of fright from his eye rolling down his cheek. James spun around, regretting to have not chosen the police academy so many years ago. The wolf pounced, a scream coming from James' throat. The last thing he could ever see was the wolf's snapping snow white teeth.


	2. Chapter 1

A tree in the distance shook with something in it. A few dead leaves from last autumn drifted to the ground.

"Shawn! Your foot's in my face!" a voice hissed irritably.

"Sh! This is a heavily guarded factory! They have machine guns!" another whispered, pointing out a pair of guards with large guns scouting along the perimeter of the barbed fence.

"That doesn't make up the fact that your shoes have been who knows where!" Gus whispered, his best friend's sneakers waving inches from his face.

"Gus, these shoes are new! I got them yesterday!" Shawn hissed back, letting his dad's binoculars hang from the string.

"I know!" Gus glared at Shawn. "That doesn't mean that they weren't worn by some fat hobo that hasn't showered for 7 years!"

"Agree to disagree." Shawn shook his head, returning to spying with the binoculars. He paused. "Fat hobo? That doesn't make any sense."

"That was all I can think of- Whoa." Gus stared at the tall fiery redhead supermodel that popped into his field of vision, within the fence. The woman was talking to one of the guards, gesturing to the contents of the black truck she just drove in.

"What?" Shawn frowned. His eyes narrowed at the gigantic box labeled FRAGILE and DANGEROUS in the truck. Shawn tilted his head, seeing a hint of clearish white through a crack in the box.

"Now, she's my drea- Shawn. Will you stop doing this whenever you find something?" Gus imitated Shawn's face, cocking his head, squinting his eyes, and puckering his lips.

"Dude! I do not look like that!" Shawn hissed. "And I'm betting 200% that this has to do with drugs."

"You can't bet percents." Gus rolled his eyes, still checking out the woman.

"You do realize that she's a drug addict or some murderous mafia girl." Shawn was disgusted.

"I have my needs. And besides, I highly doubt that she's a drug addict. Every girl I come across is either crazy or-"

"Sh." Shawn hushed, his cell phone vibrating.

"Shawn, why didn't you turn off your cell phone?"

"I was waiting for a call." Shawn hissed. "Can you get it? It's in my back pocket."

"I'm not going anywhere near your butt, Shawn." Gus glared.

"I hate you." Shawn pushed Gus off the tree. Gus let out a high pitched scream and then a thud next. The redhead whipped out an odd looking gun, pointing to their direction.

"Shawn-" Gus snapped.

"Gus, we gotta run." Shawn said, climbing down. "And she has the coolest gun in Earth."

Gus huffed, sprinting off in the direction of the Blueberry.

"Wait up!" Shawn gasped, following a couple feet behind. Shawn took the call. "Oh hey, Chief!" he panted. A pause. "No, we're not anywhere near the factory. Gus and I are at the gym. Uh, it's the 24 hour one. Really? There aren't any 24 hour gyms in Santa Barbara? I guess it's not the gym then... We'll be there."

They finally reached the Echo, Shawn and Gus hopped in faster than any of them could.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Shawn urged, gun shots being fired several meters away.

Gus wildly spun the steering wheel, doing an impossible 180. He sped out of there, at least 15 miles above speed limit.

"Dude! I never seen you drive like that before! And the last time was the 11 point turn!"Shawn offered his fist with an exhausted expression. Gus glared at his fist. "What?"

"We're never doing that again! Last time we got shot at was at a farm with a crazy farmer that loves killing!" Gus snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't think that you hated being chased by people with guns." Shawn gasped.

"Shawn, you know I hate the idea of being those spies from all those movies." Gus shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. And we have to go to that Steege Ualveen Laboratory place." Shawn had trouble pronouncing the name.

"Styyge Ulven? Home of the biologists of the unknown?" Gus corrected, surprised.

"Yeah, something like that. What does Sty-whatever mean, anyways? It's the worst name I have ever heard of." Shawn frowned.

"Well, on the website, it means 'Bad Wolf.'" Gus replied. "It is a bit weird. No one knows why."

"That just reached number one on the worst names in history."

"I hear that."


	3. Chapter 2

"Whoa there, girl!" the Doctor was thrown off balance. He landed on his back with a thud, the lights blinking out. "Oh, bloody..."

The only thing that glowed was the screen. The Doctor groaned, his muscles sore from impact. He slowly got up, staring at the screen. "How is this possible... What?! WHAT!" There was a big black symbol on the screen that slowly spun counter clockwise, glitching as it went. Several words in Gallifreyan, mostly gibberish, dotted the screen. The Doctor frowned, confused. "This makes absolutely no sense! What do you mean by troubled death?"

There was a soft bleeping from the screen. Some more Gallifreyan words appeared.

The Doctor sighed with relief. "At least I'm not in the void. Santa Barbara, California. July 8th 2010. Brilliant! I have never been to Santa Barbara! Might as well explore a bit. Allons-y!" The Doctor noted that he was companion-less. He sighed, poking his head out the door, greeted by the sound of the night ocean. "That is just brilliant."

The sound of police sirens raced by, taking the Doctor by surprise. "Should I? Probably not..." the watch on his wrist was suddenly beeping slowly from alien activity. "Where did I get this? Might as well."

The Doctor took off racing in the direction of the police car, his watch gradually beeping faster. He skidded to a stop, looking behind a tree. A crime scene. Brilliant.

The Doctor didn't stay in his TARDIS long enough to hear a soft, gloomy but yet high voice.

_"Silence will fall..."_

* * *

"Hey, Jules. Did you know that Boba Parlor has pineapple smoothie with pineapple stars?" Shawn sipped from his cup.

"Shawn, they had that for a year now." Juliet sighed.

"Really? I would've sworn that this just came out... And why wouldn't you tell me, Gus?!" Shawn glared at Gus. Gus shook his head.

"Why exactly are we here, Juliet?" Gus asked.

"Chief figured this would be your type of case." Juliet replied, leading them into the building.

"Was it a robbery?" Gus asked again, noticing Shawn was way into his boba.

"Far worse from that." Juliet stopped a few feet from the body in the lab coat. "Dried fragments of blood points to his blood being drained, not all of it though. The piercing in his neck is probably where the blood flowed out."

"So, it's like the vampire case." Shawn concluded. Gus ran out, nauseated.

"No." Juliet shook her head.

"Who else could it be except for Milla Jovovich and Tom Cruise?" Shawn frowned, referring to Ultraviolet and Interview with the Vampire. Juliet sighed, leading Shawn to the other side of the body.

"The teeth went all the way though the neck." Juliet kneeled down, the light from the other side of the room lighting the tunnel in the neck.

"Sabertooth tiger?" Shawn cocked his head. He never seen anything like this. The marks were cleaner than any animal can do. He narrowed his eyes at a strand of orange fur on the victim's chest.

Juliet rolled her eyes at the improbability of it. "If it was the sabertooth tiger, this is Jurassic Park."

"Oh, hey Spencer! What're you doing here?" Lassiter glared down at Shawn. Shawn stood up and clapped his hands in mock excitement.

"Lassi! You became human!" Shawn exclaimed in an excited high pitched voice.

"Spencer. Get. Out." Lassiter growled.

"Lassiter, the Chief called him in." Juliet defended Shawn.

"O'Hara!"

"Chief's rules." Juliet shrugged.

"Whatever. McNab!" Lassiter called.

"Yes, Detective?" Buzz appeared behind Lassiter. Lassiter jumped.

"Write this down." Lassiter gave Buzz a note pad and a pen. "It's an accident. There was a chemical reaction," he gestured to the burnt part of the wall, "Then an explosion. The impact sends one of the equipment flying at the victim..."

Shawn narrowed his eyes, recalling that he questioned some of the scientists days ago. There was a wooden box hidden under a blanket in the corner.

"Aaaaahhh..." Shawn's finger went to his temple.

"Oh, nononononononono you don't..." Lassiter wasn't finished.

"Something was stolen here. A box. A very-"

"Valuable box." a British accented voice finished. "Something chemical. Nothing of normal sorts."

Shawn stared at the tall, lanky man in a blue suit and a brown trench coat at the doorway. He was surprised.

"Who is he? Get him out of here, McNab." Lassiter glared at the Doctor.

"Yes, sir." Buzz was about to escort the Doctor out when the Doctor waved his psychic paper at Buzz.

**Dr. John Smith**

**5 doctorates in Physics and Biology  
**

**Astrophysicist and aerodynamic engineer at Harvard, Princeton, Yale, and Caltech**

**Currently working for Styyge Ulven**

"Witness, sir." Buzz turned to Lassiter, unsure what to do.

"Witness? Did you see the killer?" Lassiter asked.

"No."

"Did you see the commotion?"

"No."

"Did you hear it?"

"No."

"Were you even there?"

"Nope." the Doctor popped the "p."

"Were you in the same building?"

"No."

"See? Useless." Lassiter looked at Buzz.

"Weeeeeell, I can give you a list of suspects." the Doctor countered.

"Waaaaaait..." Shawn's finger went to his head again. "For iiiiiiit." He bent down, plucking the long orange fur from the dead man's chest. "Animal attack."

"I don't believe that any animal could have that long of teeth." Lassiter scoffed. "Unless you're suggesting that it's a dinosaur or a sabertooth orange tabby."

"No. I'm suggesting sabertooth werewolf. From Jupiter."

"Shawn... Jupiter's a gas planet." Juliet corrected.

"Sure it is. Gus, what's a gas planet?" Shawn turned to his finished-throwing-up best friend. Gus shook his head, _I cannot believe you._ "Really, what is it?"

"Wow." Juliet rolled his eyes, couldn't believe it either.

"So, you think it was the guy who was framed by the psychiatrist." Lassiter snorted.

"There's a difference between a normal werewolf and an alien werewolf, Lassidopholis." Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I can't say no to the alien theory. It's brilliant, really." the Doctor cut in.

"Oh, shut up. I need some coffee." Lassiter stopped himself from exploding like a nuclear bomb. The forensics were already there, already lifting the body off the ground. "C'mon, O'Hara."

"G'night, Shawn." Juliet said.

"Gus! Labradoodle!" Shawn pointed out. Gus turned around in the direction Shawn was pointing. Shawn pecked Juliet on the lips gently, "Bye, Jules."

"Shawn, I don't see it." Gus glared.

"You're not looking hard enough, let's go." Shawn yanked Gus to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at them. "Hello, Dr. John Smith with a lot of PhCs. I'm sensi-"

"You're not a psychic."

"What? Yes I am!"

"Weeeell... Nah."

"I am a psychic!" Shawn hissed. Gus was silent, staring at the two argue.

"If you were psychic, you'd see that this is blank." the Doctor waved his psychic paper in front of Shawn's nose.

"All I see is that you have a girlfriend, a bloooooonde and you really miss her." Shawn stressed the word "blonde."

The Doctor yelped, snapping his psychic paper shut and quite embarrassed, slightly angry that the psychic paper betrayed him. "All right. You win. Weeeeeell, not really. Weeeeell, not quite. Weeeeell-"

"You really need to stop doing that. Makes you look bad despite your awesome hair."

"Thank you. You have great hair too." the Doctor replied.

"Thanks, awesome British dude. You actually believe us on the alien thing? I was bluffing, really..." Shawn laughed, Gus laughing along. They stopped when the Doctor didn't laugh.

"You're serious about that?" Gus asked, frowning.

"Yes. You were absolutely brilliant to have thought of werewolves. But you were a bit off on the planet. Weeeell, very off."

"Of course. I don't think anyone could live in those winds." Shawn nodded.

"Good. That's one thing you're right about Jupiter." Gus was relieved that Shawn knew something.

"So, that's why I say it's from Mars." Shawn added. The Doctor shook his head, exasperated by Shawn's apelike stupidity. "I'm wrong. Pluto?"

"It's not even in this star system. Just...Forget finding the planet." the Doctor sighed.

"What do you mean by that? How do you even know it's not in the star system?" Gus frowned. The Doctor opened his mouth when Shawn pitched in.

"I should've known! You're Spock!" Shawn smiled.

"I don't have that horrid hair or pointy ears. Weeell, one point in time I did have those ears but thank goodness that's over."

"Right, Captain Kirk."

The Doctor death glared at Shawn.

"Wow, wrong again..." Shawn said under his breath.

"Anyways, how did you figure out it was a werewolf?" the Doctor asked. "It's brilliant for a human like you."

"Did he just call me human?" Shawn muttered to Gus.

"Yes. I definitely heard it." Gus muttered back. Shawn turned back to the Doctor. He dangled the long fur in front of the Doctor's nose.

"Very smart person, this is not animal fur. It's-"

"It belongs to the woman we saw at the factory! Or Angelica from the office. Or Jane from Shangrilalas." Gus cut Shawn off, taking a whiff of the hair.

"Did he just sniff that? I personally wouldn't, since I have a kinda bad experiences. Weeell, very bad experiences." the Doctor frowned.

"What? You just pulled out the supersniffer on me? At least we narrowed it down to 3 Irish suspects-"

"And 10 species-" the Doctor added.

"Yes, 10 specie- What?" Shawn was confused.

"There are 10 werewolf species." the Doctor shrugged.

"Whatever. So 3 suspects of which one is a mafia leader."

"She's not a mafia leader. And she's hot." Gus glared at Shawn.

"Dude. Do that again in a Jamaican accent." Shawn smiled.

"No, Shaw-"

"You owe me after abandoning me at that haunted restaurant!" Shawn hissed. The Doctor shook his head, his palm hiding his face as if he didn't want to know those two. Gus sighed, submitting.

"Dude, she not a mafia leadah! 'n she hot, like sizzling lemon salmon on a skillet, ssssssssssss- Shawn!" Gus snapped, noticing Shawn recording it.

"That was the best Jamaican accent ever!" Shawn grinned.

"Can we just continue?" the Doctor sighed.

"Oh, yeah. It's not 3 suspects, there's Celine, Amarath, Cammy, Eliza, and Tiger Lily too." Gus added.

"8 suspects, then. That's better than 60 billion people who are not human." Shawn said.

"636.7 billion." the Doctor corrected.

"Excuse me, but I'll need to take you in, sir. Detective's orders." Buzz's voice came from behind the Doctor.

"All right. Allons-y, it is." the Doctor was cuffed. He glanced over his shoulder smiling.

"Now I'm very jealous of him. He's a doppelganger of a celebrity with great hair!" Shawn commented.

"True dat. I need tacos." Gus walked off.

"Gus! You can't just need tacos from Del Taco!" Shawn called. The lights turned off as the last forensic left. "Gus?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally updated!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW no matter how much my evil side wants to overthrow Steven Moffat. Let me know if you decided to give DW to me for Christmas! :)**

* * *

Oddly enough, it was down pouring outside the Santa Barbara Police Department. The unexpected had happened; the wing of a hurricane had struck Santa Barbara. The sky looked more like a stormy sea more than its normal cloudlike appearance.

A leather clad figure sat on top of a one story building. The windows below the figure were distorted by the rain but the figure could tell that it belonged to Psych from many, possibly hundreds, of years of seeing the trademark logo.

A pair of gold eyes stuck out from the gloomy scenery, belonging to the figure. The figure raked its night black, shoulder length hair back from its face. The figure closed its eyes, as if in deep thought. after several moments, the figure opened its eyes and smiled a very lupin grin.

"It's time," the figure murmured. It suddenly burst into golden dust and the shimmering mass disappeared.

* * *

"Doctor. Who." Lassiter snarled out through gritted teeth, his eyes burning holes through the Doctor's head.

"I told you, my name is just the Doctor." the Doctor said calmly.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" Lassiter raised his arms in frustration. "O'Hara, you can finish interrogating _him._"

Lassiter stormed out of the interrogation room. However, when he opened the door, a bucket full of dirty water tumbled onto him, forever ruining his suit. Jules clapped her hand over her mouth in shock, although she seemed like she was actually resisting giggling at the sight. Even the Doctor smirked at the scene.

The gray bucket was covering Lassiter's head and murky water dripped from his body onto the floor.

"Omigod, priceless! This is just WIN!" Shawn's voice laughed after a flash of light that was most likely from a camera. There were several loud cackles from Shawn and Gus as some more cameras flashed, catching the moment. The Doctor moved his head to see the sight more clearly. Shawn and Gus were holding their stomachs from laughter several feet down the hall. Lassiter slowly removed the bucket from his head, a very dangerous look on his face.

"Oh, look, isn't it Ebenezer Scrooge?" Shawn taunted, a big grin plastered on his face.

"SPENCER! GUSTER!" Lassiter roared, running at Shawn and Gus. Shawn and Gus quickly fist bumped each other and hightailed out of there, splitting up as they go.

After a moment of silence, Jules said, "Don't mind them, they're always like that."

"I can tell."

"Okay, so... Let's start from the beginning. What is your real name?" Jules asked.

"Can't tell you because it may cause destruction. And it would save a lot of breath. My name is very long and really cannot be pronounced."

"So, you just go by 'The Doctor?'"

"Yep." the Doctor popped his 'p' yet again. "I'm very well known in Britain, especially UNIT."

Jules raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything.

"O'Hara, might you tell me why Lassiter is covered with sewage water?" the door suddenly opened and the Chief walked in with a very tall woman behind her. The woman behind the Chief was fairly muscular and tanned, as if she belonged in the military. She was clad in leather, except for her black jeans and tank top. Her arms were crossed and her amber eyes stared at the Doctor calculating. The Doctor stiffened. The woman reminded him of his 9th self, oddly. He bit his lip, reminded of Rose when he saw that the woman's bangs were clipped back like Rose's when they met the Empty Children. The Doctor clenched his hand into a fist.

_Don't think about her. She's living happily with my Metacrisis, I'm sure. Don't be selfish._ the Doctor thought to himself. The Doctor hid a frown when he saw that the woman's eyes softened and were filled instantly with sadness at the exact moment he thought that. He continued to inspect the woman. Her eyes were much older than she actually looked, exactly like him. His thoughts reeled back at the hypothesis that the woman could be a Timelord. The Doctor hid a small but sad smile at the thought of the Master regenerating into a Timelady. The Doctor decided that the woman was probably just a human who had been through a lot since he didn't feel anything in the missing part of his mind, just darkness and loneliness.

"Shawn and Gus played a prank on Carlton." Jules replied, frowning at the sight of the unfamiliar woman.

"That explains a lot." Chief finally said after she heard a loud squeal from what must be Shawn. "Anyways, the Doctor here is going to be working with us on the investigation."

"What? But he's a suspect!" Jules was taken aback.

"Commander Sonya Greene from Torchwood just cleared some things up. The Doctor is actually working undercover as a scientist for UNIT and is allied with Torchwood." Chief replied calmly. The Doctor resisted letting a surprised look onto his face. He glanced at the woman, Sonya Greene, with suspicion. She has to be up to something.

"UNIT and Torchwood are _real_? I thought they were just legends."

"Well, they're far from a legend. I knew Sonya ever since I joined the Academy." Chief shook her head. Finally, Sonya spoke.

"May I let the Doctor out now, Karen? He usually gets very uncomfortable when he's cuffed. It does get annoying with his fiddling." Sonya spoke is a smooth, authoritative voice. Her voice had a faint Northern accent. The Doctor frowned. How did she know that?

"Of course." Chief said without even giving Sonya the key. Jules was about to give Sonya the key but Sonya had already gotten rid of the cuffs in a swift motion. She tossed them to Jules and Jules caught them with an astounded but filled with admiration expression on her face.

"We'll meet again tomorrow at 0800, sharp." Chief nodded to Sonya. Sonya subtly saluted.

"See ya, Karen." Sonya had a death grip on the Doctor as she forcefully led him to the lobby.

"Do you mind?" the Doctor stared pointedly at his arms, which he sworn that if Sonya clutched him any tighter, his arm will bruise. Sonya's grip loosened. "Who're-"

Sonya cut him off. "Spoilers."

"How'd-"

"Again, spoilers."

Sighing, the Doctor was about to ask Sonya how she knew that he hated being locked up.

"Spoilers." Sonya cut him off again, a smirk on her face.

"Will you stop cutting me off!?" the Doctor snapped, irritated. "And stop saying the forsaken word! I only had one other person say that repeatedly and-"

"I know. River Song." Sonya rolled her eyes. Her eyes didn't seem amber close up. Her eyes were pure gold. The Doctor shivered, reminded of the Bad Wolf incident.

"Okay, how do you know me?" the Doctor said really fast, avoiding being cut off.

"Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. Opposite timelines." Sonya said calmly. She looked behind the Doctor and yelled, "Oi, Lass, Karen says you can have a break. You're spreading your stink everywhere!"

"Do I even know you?" Lassiter glared at Sonya.

"I know you but you don't. Yet."

"Crazy lady..." Lassiter mumbled before storming out of the station.

"Hey, thanks for saving my butt there. Here's Gus' card." Shawn snatched the business card from Gus' pocket and gave it to Sonya with a smile. Gus protested loudly. The Doctor stared at the scene before him, dumbfounded.

"No thanks, Shawn." Sonya gave the card back.

"How'd you know my name?" Shawn frowned.

"Shouldn't you know? You're psychic." Sonya retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm that famous? Didn't know that Wikipedia loved me."

Sonya snorted. "You're not psychic."

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Shawn, this conversation won't be getting anywhere." Gus cut in.

"Fine." Shawn sighed. He inspected Sonya, noticing her attire. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a black leather holster holding a silver compact gun. Adorning her wrist was a black watch with a silver design that Shawn saw online when he was randomly looking up military organizations.

"Ah, military, are we?" Shawn put a finger to his temple.

"Used to. That's a good eye." Sonya replied, smirking.

"I'd say psychic."

"Not."

"Whatever." Shawn gave up arguing.

The Doctor could've sworn that he heard Sonya mutter under her breath, "Circular paradox: done."

"Anyways, goodbye, Shawn, Gus, Doctor. Chief wants us to meet in her office tomorrow, at 0800." Sonya nodded to the three before exiting the station.

"What was that about?" Gus turned to the Doctor, a questioning look on his face.

For the first time ever, the Doctor was stumped.

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

**Thanks guys so much for reviewing!**


End file.
